


Circuit

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this night, she was his. He didn't care about anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuit

It had taken forever to get rid of Rodney.

In spite of everything, Radek liked Rodney, probably more than could strictly be considered sane. Then again, everything they'd all been through together, he wasn't sure sanity was something any of them could claim anymore.

But tonight he just wanted Rodney to go away. Just for once for the man to show a heightened sense of subtext, get the hint and make himself scarce. It took excruciating hours longer than Radek wanted until finally, yawning, Rodney excused himself from the table and headed back to his room in his hotel.

Leaving Radek alone with Elizabeth. At long last.

And they were back on Earth now, just two former coworkers without the supervisory issues hanging over them. He and Rodney were at a conference in another hotel, Elizabeth meeting with some diplomats here at hers. When Rodney had mentioned Elizabeth's visit offhandedly, Radek's heart started beating harshly. He knew he might never get this chance again.

She made excuses about it being late, so he offered to walk her to her room. Almost immediately his cheeks heated in embarrassment, but Elizabeth was either oblivious to his intentions or willing to pretend he was just being polite.

He watched her as she threaded around the tables of the restaurant. She was wearing a green shirt underneath a black jacket and pants that skimmed neatly over her hips. The sway of her body had always captivated him, especially from behind.

The elevator ride was quiet as they listened to the other two people having a whispered argument about their apparently ruined dinner plans. Elizabeth shot him a furtive grin and he turned away so the couple wouldn't see him smile in response.

As they approached her door, he searched his mind frantically for something to say. He wasn't terribly good at this and he wanted to be subtle, to make his interest known without embarrassing either of them. The prospects didn't look bright, he had to admit. Short of saying "Please invite me in so I can spend the night making wild, passionate love to you" he had no idea how to convey the meaning without being explicit.

His tongue was still frozen when Elizabeth pulled her key from her pocket and looked at him. "Do you want to come in for a drink?"

He actually sighed in relief, making her chuckle.

He followed her into the room. It was a bit of a mess, which surprised him as he always thought of Elizabeth as a tidy person. Her suitcase stood open on one of the beds and he had to drag his eyes away from the sight of some of her underclothes hanging over the sides.

Elizabeth yanked her shoes off and tossed them in the general direction of the suitcase. She shrugged out of her jacket and he followed suit. She folded her arms across her chest, and for a second his heart ached. How many times had he seen her stand like that in Atlantis, her face furrowed in concentration or fear? He put the thought away. Those days were behind them all now.

The silence was about to become painfully awkward when she darted a look at him. "Honestly I'm not really thirsty."

He swallowed. "Neither am I." His voice sounded rough and strange to his own ears.

Elizabeth stared at him and he couldn't move. She approached him slowly, arms still folded and her body still closed off. He was grateful she'd taken off the shoes, so they were at the same height. "Radek," she began and then paused, biting her lip briefly. Her voice grew even softer. "I don't want to mislead you, or take advantage..."

Thank God. They were skipping the preliminary dancing about the truth. He waved her silent, pulling his glasses off. "Elizabeth, you are not capable of doing either of those things." He steeled himself. She had made it clear she knew why he was here, so he had nothing to lose. "I would like to stay, very much. I know what this is."

Half-hesitant, Elizabeth closed the gap between them so that they were standing face to face. Radek reached out, his hands framing her face gently, drawing her in so that he could finally, finally kiss her.

As soon as they touched, a tingling shock went through him. It was as though a circuit had finally been completed. Her lips were warm and just slightly chapped, which was good as it reminded him this wasn't his 8,000th fantasy about her. He tilted his head to one side slightly, Elizabeth following his lead and kissing him back sweetly. She shivered when his thumbs caressed her cheekbones, making him coax her lips apart so that he could taste her more thoroughly. The wine and the chocolate and Elizabeth mixed together on his palate and he groaned, and then her arms were winding around his neck, her body was pressing against his and the electricity was flowing at lightning speed between them.

Minutes or hours passed in long, wet kisses that sped up and slowed down in waves, accompanied by hands wandering over new territory. Radek could feel that his hair was practically standing up from Elizabeth's fingers running through it and her dark green shirt was rucked up from him caressing her back. Lightheaded and ecstatic, he retained just enough sense to remember that he wanted to take full advantage of what the universe had offered him tonight.

He reached up and undid a button on her blouse. The top button was already open, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of what was underneath, but he wanted more. Elizabeth's hands ran up his sides as he opened the next button, and then the next. Her chest moved under the fabric and the air around him suddenly seemed heavy with her scent. Keeping tight rein on his self-control, he unfastened each button with care and then gently pulled the shirt from her shoulders.

Her bra was black, edged with lace that lay against the pale skin of her breasts. Mesmerized, he trailed a finger along the edge, down one side and back up the other. Elizabeth whimpered and Radek felt a sharp ache in his groin. His body chafed at his pants and boxers as she reached up and unfastened the scrap of black satin and let it fall to the floor.

The images from his fantasies seemed pathetic in comparison to the real woman standing before him. His mouth watered for her skin, but he wanted to see the rest of her.

Impatient and aroused, Radek nearly ripped the button of her trousers open and undid them, pushing the material down her hips. His thumbs hooked in her black underwear and dragged that down as well. Elizabeth was grinning at him and she held on to his shoulders so that she could tug her stockings off her feet one after the other. Then there was nothing left and Elizabeth was completely nude before him.

He could have stared at her forever. Only one light in the room was on, over near the desk, and it haloed her body. She was exquisite. Too thin, of course. He could see her ribs. Elizabeth was forever not taking good enough care of herself. But her stomach curved outward slightly anyway, and he'd always loved the way the female body curved there. His fingers brushed against her belly, his thumbs teasing her hipbones. Elizabeth let out a little gasp and pleaded with him, "Radek-"

He answered before she could ask, his hands gliding up and ghosting over the curves of her breasts. Her nipples were already tight and when his thumbs circled lightly she made that whimpering sound again. That noise alone could probably finish him.

Her hands came up and covered his, urging him to firm his touch on her body, and when he complied she shuddered. "God, Elizabeth," he muttered, his forehead resting against hers. His voice was more growl than anything. "I want to touch every inch of you, and then begin all over and taste."

She kissed him then, hot and hungry. He kept one hand on her breast, the other sliding up over her shoulder, down her arm and then along her hip. Elizabeth was attempting to devour his mouth and get her hands to his shirt buttons when he insinuated his hand between them. His palm glided over her stomach, moving lower until he caressed her carefully. He suspected it was pure instinct that made her hips rock into his hand. Encouraged, he rubbed his palm against the folds of skin between her legs.

Elizabeth ground down into his hand, moving with him. When his fingers began to slide upwards, following the slick heat he could feel already, her hands fisted in the collar of his shirt. Radek trailed kisses along the delicate curve of her neck, lingering when he found a good spot, while his fingers explored her below. There was no mistaking when he found her clitoris; Elizabeth bucked, letting out a sharp cry. His desire narrowed to a single goal.

He was merciless. Mouth on her neck, one hand pinching and rolling her nipple while his fingers rubbed in tighter and tighter circles, Elizabeth making tiny noises of pleasure as he drove her body towards orgasm, it belatedly dawned on him that he was still fully clothed. She was naked in his arms, his hand between her thighs and she was trembling with the force of the climax he had brought her to. His body was hard and throbbing for her, and he could have come just from watching her undone like this.

All without taking his clothes off.

That wasn't going to last, of course. Elizabeth leaned into him, breathing heavily, and he let himself caress her skin with his palms, nuzzling her collarbone, her neck, her cheek, and kissing her languidly until she pulled away. As soon as he registered the almost-feral look in her eye, he knew the tables were now turned.

Elizabeth spared no time for teasing or delicacy. She unbuttoned his shirt with brisk efficiency, smiling at his naked chest for some reason he couldn't fathom. He toed off his shoes as she unbuckled his belt and undid the fly of his trousers. The pants dropped away. Thankfully she was more careful with his underwear, pulling the elastic sufficiently that his erection didn't get trapped by it.

Even in the middle of this erotic dream come to life, he felt slightly ridiculous standing there with his cock bobbing at attention. Elizabeth looked him up and down, smirking a little. Radek realized he still had his socks on. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Take them off and lie down." She turned and walked towards the bathroom, giving him a lovely view of her bare backside. Over her shoulder, she added imperiously, "I want you flat on your back and naked."

He doubted she heard his involuntary moan. He jerked the socks off and stretched out on the bed.

Elizabeth tossed what looked like a travel bag for drugs and such onto the bed. It took him a moment to realize she must have protection in there, and then his attention was torn away because he was lying on his back and Elizabeth was crawling over the bed and his body. Her hands slid up his legs, following the curves of his calf muscles, his knees, and then flat along the tops of his thighs. She grinned again and he managed to pretend irritation. "What?"

Her nails dragged over his skin, making his cock jump. "You're almost furry, there's so much hair on you."

"You didn't already know that?" he asked. She was kneeling over his knees and his brain was mostly stuck on how much better this could be if she moved a foot or so higher.

Sadly for him, her palms trailed up his thighs and over his hipbones and abdomen to his chest. Her fingers tangled in the thick hair there. "Actually, I did." In this position, she was stretched out and her breasts hung enticingly over him. But he was transfixed by the wicked look on her face. "I always thought it was hot, that hint of chest hair visible under your collar. Made me want to rip your shirt off."

He almost blurted out "better late than never" but just in time he swallowed it. He did not want to risk marring this night with memories. Instead, he grinned up at her. "Elizabeth, any time you wish to rip any piece of clothing from me, you have my absolute consent."

There was an evil little laugh that seemed to come from deep in her throat, then Elizabeth was sliding her hands off him, holding herself up on either side of his stomach. Her lips descended on his neck, exploring lazily down to his collarbone. He brushed her hair back, hands caressing all of her he could reach, and clutching hastily when her mouth found its way to his nipple. There was little teasing about it. She began to suckle hard and his hips jerked up so high that his erection met the soft skin of her stomach. He choked out her name, but she only moved to the other side.

He stretched, touching her back, her ass, her hips, but she slipped lower, teasing his navel and making a sharp wave of heat go through him even before her warm breath hit his erection. He was half-wild with anticipation and half-terrified that he would come the instant she touched his cock.

Elizabeth seemed to guess as much, for she kissed the tip so lightly he shook. One of her fingers traced the underside with a barely-there touch. Goose bumps broke out all over him. Radek managed to prop himself up on his elbows, watching Elizabeth kissing his erection, moving down the side with deliberate slowness. When she came back to the tip, her eyes met his as she wrapped her mouth around him entirely and sucked his cock into her mouth.

Some sort of combination of groan and yell came out of him, a noise he didn't think he'd ever made before. His cock ached, so rigid it nearly hurt, and he had no idea how he wasn't coming on the spot, lying there and watching Elizabeth's lips surrounding his hardness. Her tongue rubbed against the sensitive spot right under the head as she pulled back and his hips jerked entirely out of his control. Her hand wrapped around the shaft, steadying them both, and she did the whole thing over again and he groaned in time with her movements.

He nearly let her take him all the way to his release like that, and he only managed to hold on because he had dreamed of this so many times before. Now that he had this chance, he wanted something else. It wasn't easy to stick to that resolve, but with his last bit of willpower, he touched her cheek, nudging her back. "Elizabeth, please, not that way. Not this first time."

She let go and he whimpered in involuntary protest at the loss of her hot mouth on him. But she clambered up to look at him, one eyebrow raised. "The first time?" she asked, grinning.

He chuckled, yanking her down onto the bed and moving himself on top of her. "I am a very ambitious man, Elizabeth." His hips settled into hers and he gasped a little at how well their bodies fit together.

"And do you usually achieve your goals?" she asked, playing along.

He looked into her eyes. "Always."

The seriousness of his voice and his expression startled them both. Before the moment could slip away, he kissed her, tasting himself on her lips.

He moved down, lingering for a moment over the sensitive spot on her collarbone, and then further, mouthing the sweet curve of her breast eagerly. Intent on enjoying this, he kissed the tip lightly at first, causing her skin to pebble under his touch. Another kiss, longer, slower, lips grazing against the nipple over and over while Elizabeth moaned and wriggled around underneath him. When his other hand cupped her other breast, thumb rubbing carefully, she let out a soft cry. At long last he wrapped his lips around the peak and suckled, tongue and lips goading her until he became aware of her nails digging into his back and her thighs locked around one of his legs. She was practically humping against his thigh and he laughed at the wonderful ridiculousness of it.

She pulled on his body, bringing him into a bruising kiss. She squirmed, trying to get her legs around his waist and get him where she wanted him, but Radek wanted one more thing first. He reared back, his hands pinning her hips down to the bed for a moment as he shuffled backwards.

"Radek, please," Elizabeth groaned. He gave her a quick smile.

"Turn about and fair play, Elizabeth."

Then he pressed her thighs apart with his hands, his thumbs spreading her open for him, and he dragged his tongue across her clit slowly, eliciting another choked moan from her.

He did it again, and again, building up a steady rhythm broken by occasional detours to push his tongue harder against the soft, pink flesh that was hot and slick against his mouth. Elizabeth jerked against his hold over and over, her thighs pushing against his forearms as he kept at her. Eventually the pace quickened and his tongue lapped at her in precisely the right way and she went rigid, her fingers digging into his scalp. Under her breath she panted, "Yes, oh yes" as he kept on.

Unable to resist, he slid a finger inside of her. He groaned himself at feeling her body, so incredibly hot and tight, parting around him.

Elizabeth yelled, her head thrashing against the pillows as she came, and he did everything he could to draw it out. It was mesmerizing, seeing her so wild and open, and knowing it was because of him. He made her feel this. Elizabeth, who could have had her pick of most men, let him have this with her.

He wiped off his chin, snatching the bottle of water next to the bed and drinking while Elizabeth panted, eyes closed and one arm over her face. She peeked up at him and he waggled the bottle. She sat up enough to be able to drink and raised an eyebrow at him. "How come you got to... but not me?"

He knew she was teasing but he looked at her with pretend concern. "Elizabeth, please tell me you do not need a lesson on male physiology and the concept of recovery times."

The grin on her face, pure sex and mischief, made him feel almost as buoyant as seeing her coming for him. "No. Now," she reached for the bag she had brought from the bathroom and fumbled for a moment until she extracted a condom and handed it to him. "Enough stalling, Dr. Zelenka."

Too many years of worshipping her from afar, of the ingrained need to protect her from any danger, made him hesitate for a second. "Are you sure you do not need more time-?"

Elizabeth cut him off with a kiss. It was slow and wet and he got goose bumps all over his body from the raw hunger in it. "Now, Radek. No more waiting."

The catch in her voice was going to haunt him for years, but in this moment, he pushed it aside, tearing open the foil wrapper and covering himself. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist as they resettled on the bed, face to face, Radek staring down at her.

It was one of the most wonderful sensations he'd ever felt in his life, sliding slowly into her, feeling her flesh part and surround his cock as he entered her. All the way in, savoring every millimeter, until his hips were flush against hers. Elizabeth's lips were parted, and her eyes slipped shut as he pushed in, the expression of bliss on her face making her the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He choked out her name, "Elizabeth."

"Radek," she whispered back, breathless and amazing and he started to move. He couldn't stop himself. He'd been aching for this for hours, days, years – and no matter how he fought to keep go slowly and enjoy every second, his cock throbbed insistently inside of her heat. He could feel the climax moving closer and closer as he began to thrust faster and faster.

Elizabeth was holding on tight, rocking her hips into his, meeting each movement he made. She watched him, her green eyes glowing with so much joy and affection and heat that she looked ten years younger. Her nails raked over his shoulders, through the short hairs on the back of his neck, and his hand landed on her breast as he sped towards the edge of the release.

Her body tightened around him, not nearly as strongly as before, but enough that his hips snapped almost roughly into her once, twice and then one last time as he came with a strangled yell, so hard his vision went gray at the edges for a moment.

He wasn't certain how long he drifted in that blissful peace that followed orgasm, his head buried in Elizabeth's neck and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She stretched a little bit, sighed lightly and he became aware that his knees were going numb.

They separated, Elizabeth shifting around to tug up the blankets while he disposed of the condom before crawling into the bed alongside her. His awkwardness returned momentarily, but Elizabeth snuggled up against him and he felt her warm breath against his shoulder as he tucked himself into her body.

No one could ever take this from him. No matter what else happened in his life, he would never forget this, never lose possession of this night. That for this night, she was his. He didn't care about anything else.

"What time do you need to get back to the conference?" she asked sleepily, and he was relieved she expected him to stay the night. For one thing, he was so tired now he didn't think he could gather the energy to move. For another, he didn't want to go.

"I was not planning on attending any sessions until later in the morning," he assured her. "When must you go to your meetings?"

"Nine," she mumbled through a yawn. He calculated the time she probably needed to shower and dress herself, already making plans for the morning. He wasn't letting a single moment of opportunity slip through his fingers this time.


End file.
